


Listen to the Stars

by TheNyghtRaven



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNyghtRaven/pseuds/TheNyghtRaven
Summary: A take on the relationship between Fem Revan and Malak over the years and how things might have unfolded.





	Listen to the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written and originally posted elsewhere long before SWTOR and the new canon story of Revan that came out in the book. Take it for what is, and I hope you enjoy it.

Clear midnight skies spread over the Enclave, the countless stars sparkling against the dark like diamonds on a black velvet cloak. The girl stood so still she might have been a statue as she studied the stars. Although she was only eight, her deep azure eyes seemed to hold wisdom far beyond her years. Her jet black hair fell loosely around her shoulders. From the doorway, another watched her for a moment before sighing heavily and stepping out into the courtyard.

The boy was a year older than she and a full head and a half taller. He approached slowly, cautiously, almost reverently. She made no move, not even the slightest twitch of a muscle to indicate she heard or sensed him. He stood beside her, green eyes filled with emotion as he looked at her. Finally, he shook his head and spoke, though his voice was little more than a hushed whisper.

“Revan?”

She slowly lowered her gaze from the stars to meet his emerald eyes, yet at the same time she seemed to look straight through him. “What do you want, Alek?”

He broke the gaze first and looked away, unable to stare into those unfathomable sapphire eyes for long. “I wanted to talk to you, but you weren’t in your room, so I came looking for you. What are you doing out here?”

She sighed and turned her eyes skyward again. “I was listening to the stars.”

He blinked. “What are they saying?”

She turned her head to look at him. “They are saying that you’re afraid.”

His eyes widened. “Maybe. We’re going to get in trouble if the Masters find us out here. Come on, Revan, let’s go back inside.”

She closed her eyes and lowered her head for a moment before turning and walking toward the door. “Fine, come on, Alek. What did you want to talk about?”

Revan led the way back to her room and settled down on the bed and Alek sat down beside her. “Well, I need help with my lessons. Master Zhar will be upset if I can’t do it. He’ll say I wasn’t studying, but I have, I’m just not good at it.”

She smiled. “Sure, it’s not that hard, but I’ll help you.”

**********

Revan sat in the courtyard, as she did quite often anymore. Her dark hair was pulled back in a loose braid, and her eyes still belied her youth. At the age of ten, she was consistently at the head of her classes. She excelled at her studies and seemed to absorb any piece of knowledge she could get. Yet, it never seemed enough to satisfy her insatiable thirst for learning.

Master Vandar was well aware of her nightly meditations in the courtyard, but since they seemed harmless he had never interfered. Tonight as he watched the young Padawan, he felt something different. Slowly he crossed the courtyard until he stood before her. He hid a small smile when she calmly looked at him, no trace of worry, surprise, or fear in her eyes.

“Yes, Master Vandar?” Her gaze met his steadily.

He tilted his head. “Would your bed not be more comfortable, Padawan?”

She shrugged and shook her head. “No, not really, and I can’t see the stars from bed.”

He turned, his old bones creaking slightly as he sat down beside her and looked up at the stars with her. “So you are watching the stars?”

“I’m listening to them,” she corrected.

He considered for a moment. “Hmm, and what do they say?”

“They speak of many things, Master. The past, the present, the future, and sometimes they say nothing at all. It doesn’t matter what they say. I listen and I learn.” Her tone was calm, and thoughtful as she spoke.

“How do you know that what you hear is the truth and not just what you want to hear?” He regarded her closely.

“Because I listen with both ears, Master, and I weigh what I hear carefully.” She stated.

The old Master smiled, placing one hand on her arm. “That is good. However, you should think about finding your bed, Padawan. The other Masters may not be so forgiving of your disobedience.”

One eyebrow arched upward. “Master? Why have you not punished me? I know you’ve seen me out here many nights.”

“How do you know that?”

“I have felt your presence.”

He smiled. “Ah. Well, perhaps I believe that the stars need someone who can still hear them.”

She nodded and stood. “I see. Thank you, Master.” She bowed and headed back to her room.

Master Vandar watched her go, and then looked back up to the stars. “Guide her well,” he whispered.

***********

The ceremony seemed to take forever. Revan and Alek and a handful of others had finally earned the rank of Knight, and stood patiently waiting for the official ceremony to end. With sighs of relief when they were finally dismissed, the pair slipped away from the Enclave.

“Come on, Alek, what are you waiting for? Let’s go!” Revan taunted as she took off running out across the plains of Dantooine.

“Revan, wait!” He answered, springing into motion as he ran after her.

Long ebony hair flew out behind her as she ran, her long legs carrying her over the grassy plains. She glanced back over her shoulder and grinned. He was still following her, trying hard to catch up. Suddenly she stopped and doubled back, laughing as he stumbled when he turned too quickly. With a sudden dash, he closed the distance between them. She tried to duck under his reach, but he caught her arm and they both fell as they pulled each other off balance.

They rolled down a slight incline and he ended up lying on top of her. He looked down at her, losing himself in her deep blue eyes as he had so many times. Their emotions hung in the air around them. He moved off of her and sat with his back to her, his heart pounding in his chest. He heard the grass rustle as she moved and closed his eyes as he felt her hand on his shoulder.

“What’s wrong, Alek?” She asked.

He looked over his shoulder at her. “Revan, we were just made Jedi Knights. What do you think the Masters would say if they found out?”

She smiled softly. “Found out about what?”

“Don’t try to tell me you don’t feel it too.”

Revan sighed. “Yes, Alek, I feel it too. But you worry too much. There’s no one out here but the Kath hounds.”

“Jedi aren’t supposed to fall in love. This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

She shrugged. “The Force doesn’t always do what people expect it to. Relax, Alek, it’ll work out. I promise.”

His brows furrowed slightly. He wanted to believe her, she always seemed so certain of everything. He felt his chest tighten. He did love her, even though everything they had been taught said that it was wrong. Revan reached over, her hand gently turning his head to face her. Leaning in, she kissed him firmly. The last of his resolve melted at her touch and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him.

***********

Around him the death and destruction spread like a plague over the world. They had won this battle, but the costs had been high. He had been sent down to the planet to survey the damage and would be expected to make a full report soon. He sighed heavily as his mind drifted back, remembering the night that had started it all.

“ _Alek!”_

_He awoke with a start as Revan burst through the door of his room. Closing it quickly behind herself, she leaned against it. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was rapid, she looked frightened. Alek blinked in disbelief. He had never seen Revan look that way._

“ _Revan, calm down. What’s wrong?”_

“ _Calm down? How do you expect me to be calm?” Her whole body was shaking as she crossed the room and sank down on his bed in front of him. She grabbed his hands and as their eyes met, she opened her mind to him and forced him to see what she had seen._

_The smoke was thick as the skies overhead were stained crimson with fire. Basilisk war droids mercilessly rained down on some distant world, destroying anything in their path. Men, women, and children screamed as they were cut down by the thousands while trying to flee. Everywhere the ground was charred and blood soaked._

_Pulling away from her grip, Alek leaned against the wall. His eyes squeezed shut as he tried to get the image out of his mind._

“ _The Mandalorians are going to destroy everything, Alek. They have to be stopped!”_

_He opened his eyes and looked at her. The fear was gone, replaced by fury so strong he unconsciously slid backwards away from her._

“ _Have you spoken to the Council about this? I’m sure they’ll do something when they realize…”_

_She cut him off. “No! I’ve seen the Council’s reaction. They just sit there, doing nothing.”_

“ _But…”_

“ _Alek, listen to me. The Council will not help. It is up to us, we have to act. Tonight.”_

Revan was now in command of nearly a third of the Republic fleet. He had been amazed at her skill with strategy and tactics and apparently so had the Republic. Slowly the Mandalorians were being driven back, but the War was still taking heavy losses on both sides. He shook his head and made his way back to his shuttle.

Returning to the flagship, Revan’s flagship, he sought her out to give his report on the situation. He found her in her quarters, staring out the view-port at the stars around them. He smiled slightly, it had become a habit of hers and he accepted it.

“Revan?”

She turned to face him; even without the mask she had taken to wearing he could see the schooled lack of emotion. Her face would not betray any thought or feeling. He worried about her, though he would never voice his concerns because he didn’t want to disappoint her. He felt something inside her changing, and it scared him.

“Yes, Malak?”

_Malak._ She had called him that when she named him as _her_ General, her right hand. She would create the plans, and he saw to it that they were carried out.

“The victory is indeed ours, though the losses were heavy. The Mandalorian presence here is broken.”

She nodded. “Losses are sometimes necessary.”

Her voice sounded so cold and detached he felt a shiver run down his spine. Beneath it all, he thought he sensed something else. She seemed tired.

“Do you even sleep anymore?”

She turned back to the stars. “No, but it doesn’t matter.”

“Listening to the stars again?”

“Always.”

“What do they say?”

“We will end this war, soon. I just need to find the way.”

He moved closer and slipped his arms around her, pulling her close. He felt her tense but she didn’t resist him. He smiled as he brushed her long hair away from her neck and leaned down to kiss her.

“You won’t be doing anyone any good if you kill yourself from a lack of sleep. Even you need rest, Revan. So come on, let’s go to bed.”

“I don’t want to sleep.”

“Fine, then come let me hold you at least, if only to remember happier times. Stop being the Commander for one night.”

She smiled slightly, the first smile he’d seen from her in a very long time. “Alright, just for one night.”

As he slipped into the bed beside her, their clothing left forgotten on the floor, he pulled the covers over them. She curled against him as he wrapped his arms around her. He held her tightly, kissing her gently. He knew that it wouldn’t last, in the morning the war would be her sole focus again, but at least for tonight, she was his.

**********

Revan paced before the dark gate, going over every possibility and consequence in her mind. It amused her that they had landed and made it to the ruins on Dantooine past the Enclave, right under the Council’s noses without being noticed.

“Are you sure this is wise? The Jedi will surely banish us.”

“Don’t be a fool, Malak. The Council no longer matters, and our fates with them were sealed when we answered the call of war. It was too late to turn back the moment we left.”

Reaching out, she touched the gate and felt the surge of dark energy as it responded to her and opened. He could only stand back and watch as she strode forward, fearless as always. The unshakable confidence in her walk, the certainty in her voice, it always amazed him how she could always be so in control. The Star Map responded to her command, yielding its ancient secrets to her.

Malak shoved his own fear aside and followed her, as he always had. The more he thought about it, he was becoming unsure about whether his fear was of what they were doing, or what she was becoming. _“It’ll work out, I promise”_ Her words echoed through his mind, so often she had told him that over the years, and he still wanted to believe her.

**********

After months of traveling the galaxy, searching and putting the pieces together, Revan and Malak stood on the observation deck of the Star Forge.

“The power of this place is incredible. There is no way the Republic can stand against us now, Rev…” He caught himself as she turned her head over her shoulder, feeling her glare beneath the mask, “Master.”

She nodded, “There is still much work to be done, but this will speed things up considerably.”

She fell silent, her face hidden by the mask. Beyond the massive windows burned countless stars and she studied them closely as she always had. He watched her and it felt as though he was seeing a stranger. It was such a simple thing, the way she always looked to the stars. It was the only thing still familiar about her. He wondered where the Revan he once knew, the Revan he still loved, had gone.

“What do the stars say, Master?”

She was silent a moment longer and then she slowly turned to face him, her voice betraying no hint of emotion. “They say that you will betray me, Malak.”

His bright emerald eyes widened in disbelief. “Master! Surely you don’t believe that? I would never betray you… I love you, Master and I could never harm you.”

Revan shrugged and turned back to the stars. “Perhaps. Goodnight, Malak.”

His fists and jaw clenched tight, anger seeping into his mind. He knew a dismissal when he heard one and now wasn’t the time to fight her. “Goodnight, Master,” he managed as he turned to leave.

When he was out of the room, Revan reached up and removed the mask. Already deep amber fire burned in place of the sparkling sapphire of her eyes. She looked to the door where he had gone, and then back to the endless stars.

_He is too weak for such power, yet he will come to crave it. I’m going to have to kill him soon, before he can betray me. The stars do not lie, given time, he will do just that._ Her thoughts grew darker as she planned, preparing for what she knew would come.

**********

Malak could not sleep. He paced around his quarters, still seething over Revan’s words and her casual dismissal.

_You are nothing to her._ The darkness of the Star Forge seemed to whisper to him. _She will kill you._

“No. I can’t believe I mean nothing to her, after all we’ve shared.” Even as he spoke the words, doubt gnawed at his soul. He had seen her changing. How could he be certain she still felt anything for him?

_Kill her before she kills you. The power could be yours. Take it from her._

Malak snarled, slamming his fist into the wall. His thoughts tumbled over one another. There had been love between them once, or so he had always believed. Had she only been pretending, even back then? Was he truly no more than a pet Kath Hound to her? Loyal, faithful, obedient… he had always followed her. He would have done anything she asked of him, gladly and willingly. How could that mean nothing to her?

_It is the way of the Sith. Sith do not love. They do not share power._ The dark whispers still clawed at his mind.

She had betrayed his trust. She had used him all along. He saw it now, felt the truth rip through him. “I was nothing more than a pawn in her grand game of Dejarik, and pawns are easily discarded once they’re no longer useful.” Anger flared like an exploding sun within him.

**********

Revan remained on the observation deck, reveling in the power at her command as the endless stars spread out before her. As she sank deeper into her meditations, a cold smile crossed her face. She could feel the surge of anger and hatred at the core of Malak’s soul. She knew he was coming to kill her.

She heard the door slide open. She heard the snap-hiss of his saber as he ignited it. Her mask hid the mirthless smile that crept across her lips. She didn’t move, waiting for him to draw closer. His heavy footsteps and the angry hum of his saber grew louder as he approached her.

Malak glared at her. The confident arrogance of her stance added fuel to the already blazing inferno of his anger. She hadn’t moved, still standing as she had when she dismissed him earlier. There was no hint of worry or concern as he approached her. He fumed as he realized that she was so sure of her victory over him, that she considered him unworthy of any notice.

Revan turned, slowly facing Malak as he reached the platform upon which she stood. Her mask denied him the chance to read her face, although he knew she was good at hiding her emotions even without it. He lunged at her, saber raised for a vicious slash at her head. A wall of bluish lightning slammed into him, knocking him back against the railing.

He coughed and regained his feet. “Using the Force, Revan? Afraid to face me saber to saber?” he hissed.

“Afraid? Of _you_? Hardly.” Her saber snapped to life as she settled into her preferred stance, saber held high.

Malak charged forward, his attacks relied on his greater height, strength, and reach. If he could pin the woman down, he would crush her. Reading his intentions in his full forward attack, Revan smirked beneath her mask. Slipping quickly below his furious slash, her saber darted forward. Forced to shift quickly to avoid the fist of his free hand aiming for her, the Sith Lord’s attack only singed Malak’s armor. Eyes narrowed, she drove forward meeting his saber with her own. As they slashed and parried they seemed to dance, a primal and deadly dance.

His strength was less of an advantage against the lithe female than he expected. Her speed and agility made pinning her down nearly impossible. However, in her growing confidence of victory, Revan miscalculated. She felt the stinging blow as Malak’s fist connected with the side of her head, knocking her mask free. Amber eyes burned with pure rage as she slipped out of range just as his saber seared through her cloak.

Reaching up, she wiped away the thin trickle of blood. Their eyes met and without the mask to hide it, the hatred and fury between them were unmistakable. Revan’s left hand dropped to her side and she grinned at the surprise that flickered in Malak’s eyes as a second lightsaber ignited in her grasp. One flaming crimson and the other a deep violet as she rotated them, dropping into a ready stance. He had never seen her fight with dual sabers. How had she mastered the technique without him knowing? His temper blazed anew, wondering what other secrets she had kept from him over the years.

He leapt forward, seeking to bring his longer saber down in an overhead strike aimed at slicing through her guard and hopefully her head. Dual sabers flashed as they crossed above her showering her in sparks as the three sabers hissed angrily at the block. The slightly awkward position left Revan off balance and Malak pressed the attack. His brute strength forced her sabers downward and behind her. Suddenly she dropped, letting the momentum behind his push open the door to her escape from the attack. She slipped under him as he stumbled forward with the unexpected loss of resistance from her sabers.

Revan recovered first and as Malak spun around to face her, the Dark Lord struck. Searing, blinding pain shot through his body, his mind numbed by the sudden shock. Malak collapsed at Revan’s feet, her sabers still poised as she froze. As he writhed in agony, she saw the damage her strike had done. Malak’s lower jaw had been destroyed and despite the fierce heat of the sabers, he was still bleeding badly.

_He tried to kill you, finish him!_ The dark whispers tugged at her mind. _Kill him._

Revan caught the look in Malak’s eyes before they clouded with unconsciousness. Deep in the back of her mind, memories stirred. She stepped back and extinguished her sabers as she knelt beside him. Lightly her fingers touched his blood smeared cheek and a faint hint of sapphire flickered briefly in the burning gold of her eyes. The Force gathered at her bidding, slowing the flow of blood from his wound.

Two soldiers rushed into the room at her signal. They paled as they felt the raw power that swirled around her as she glared at them, still unmasked. She pointed to Malak’s limp form.

“Take him to the med bay, and see to it that he lives… or you will not.”

They bowed and hastily carried him away. She watched them leave before she turned and returned to her spot in front of the giant windows. She paused briefly to pick up her mask from where it had fallen. She looked at it for a long moment before turning her gaze to the sea of stars. She reached up and returned the mask to its place, and as its shadow fully concealed her face no one would ever notice the single tear before she blinked it away.

… _if only to remember happier times._ His words echoed in her mind before she shoved the memories deeper into the dark corners of her mind.

  
  


 


End file.
